When all is said and done
by erickatie
Summary: Clark tells Chloe some devastating news, and she is rescued by some one other than Clark, when later faced with danger.


"I rushed right over, Clark." Chloe said, laying her purse down on my desk in the loft. "I think I ran ever red light in between the Talon and here." She tried her hand at humor.

I closed my eyes down tight, fighting the urge to turn to her and tell her how I really felt. Everything I thought I wanted in Lana was just a high school crush. I found mine true love, that day in the gym. The day that I stared into her eyes and felt my heart rise. The day I ran out on her and turned my back on what we had for-ever.

"Clark, what's the emergency?"

I felt her hand touch my arm, and my knees drew weak, like someone had opened a box of green kryptonite next to me. How could I destroy the only girl that I have ever loved, the girl that I had hoped to rekindle the flames that had become embers?

I turned slowly to face her. A tear slowly fell from my cheek. "C-Clark," she said confused.

"Chloe,..." I paused. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me. My heart broke, no it crumbled like coal in the palm of my hand. "Chloe, Lana is pregnant."

She stumbled backwards, I reached out to grab her by the arm and steady her, but she shrugged my gesture. She walked over to the desk and took her purse into her hand. "You could have saved me the gas, Clark. You should have told me over the phone. Did you really have to make me drive all the way out here, so that you could see the pain in my eyes?"

"Chloe, I didn't mean for this to happen. I actually thought that you and I could…"

"… save it, Clark." Her voice cracked beneath the pressure. "I don't care anymore. I have sat by the phone waiting on you for too long, and well that's over now."

"What are you saying?"

She took a step in my direction. "I always thought that I was the girl of your dreams. I always believed that you would wake up and realize that. But I'm not that girl, and I can't sit around pretending anymore. I can't watch you and Lana live the life that I wanted. I was offered a job in Star City and I was going to make my plea for your heart one last time. If you turned me down, then I was going to take the job."

"I do love you,…" I snapped.

She shook her head, and wiped away at the tears that formed in her eyes. "It's just not the way I need you too." She reached up and kissed me softly on the lips. "Cheer up, now you and Lana can be the family you always dreamed of."

I fought with myself to pull her in and kiss her the way she deserved to be kissed. "You're just going to leave me? Leave us?"

She stopped as she stepped down from the loft. "There never was a Chloe and Clark." She smiled a façade and walked out of my life, leaving me there with my open woods.

**Chloe**

I couldn't begin to describe the pain I felt, driving away from that farm for one last time. It was like a dull knife was stabbing at my heart, like a pair of long claws, were ripping my stomach open wide. The tears fell from my eyes like rain from the Heavenly sky. I could no longer see the road, so I pulled off onto the shoulder. I let the car idol, leaning over the steering wheel, letting the pain take over me.

The driver side door came open and I felt two strong arms wrap around me. They pulled me from the car and close to his chest. He embraced me, cradling me, kissing the top of my head. I couldn't make out this person before me, but his embrace was calming. He whispered in my ear, 'your okay now.' And swooped me up into his arms.

I must have passed out from all the crying, because when I woke up, it was in an unfamiliar place. Everything was modern and expensive from the sheets on the bed to the paintings hanging on the wall. I slowly sat up, looking around trying to find something familiar. Anything to say where I was. Who had rescued me.

"Well, about time you rejoined the living." Oliver said as he brought in a tray of fruit and juice.

"Oliver,…" I had never been in his bedroom before. "How?"

"Shh…" He said handing me a glass of juice. "Drink and then we talk."


End file.
